The Pet
When Wander and Sylvia find an abandoned spaceship that used to belong to someone named Captain Tim, they split up and search for someone who needs help, what Wander thinks there is. Wander soon finds a strange spider-like alien, and he thinks it needs help and so he trains it to be his pet, while Sylvia tries to find him. Episode Summary Wander and Sylvia board an abandoned spaceship when Wander thinks someone in there needs help. However, Wander gets distracted by some kind of toxic that lands him into trouble. Sylvia, on the other hand, discovers that the spaceship used to belong to a man named Captain Tim and his crew, but are devoured by creatures. Now officially scared, Sylvia rushes to find Wander and is found by a spider-like alien creature. Luckily, she fights it off and gears up to find Wander. Wander, who is still looking for someone to help, encounters the creature as well and grows a liking to it. After playfully running from it, Sylvia catches the creature again, only this time he catches her and makes her into a cocoon-type of spider web. Luckily, she escapes and gears up even more to save her best friend. The creature finds Wander, and the nomad soon finds Captain Tim's name tag in his mouth and names the creature after the real captain that had been seen being devoured earlier. Wander puts a leash on "Capt. Tim" and begins trying to train it to be his 'pet'. After feeding him a can of beans, Wander assumes that Capt. Tim needs a nap and pulls out a teddy bear to try and put him to sleep. The spider-like creature rips open the teddy bear, spits in it, and makes it into a cocoon-like spider web. Shortly after Wander chases Capt. Tim down again, Sylvia soon finds the web. She opens it to see the orange stuffing and mistakenly assumes that Wander has been devoured. She mourns greatly over the "death" of her best friend and avenges by having the ship to self destruct to destroy the creature before sadly departing, unaware that Wander is all right and still chasing Capt. Tim. While Wander continues training Capt. Tim to be his pet, Sylvia, still mourning, vows to move on for Wander. She looks back and is overjoyed to see that Wander is all right and escapes out of an escape pod and returns to the spaceship. She is unable to stop the self-destruct but is able to find Wander and escape with him before the ship's destruction. Wander and Sylvia are reunited, but Capt. Tim shows up unexpectedly from under Wander's hat. Sylvia, surprised, pushes Capt. Tim and Wander into a second bubble saying she destroyed the ship to get rid of the creature. Wander shows that he had been training Capt. Tim, and that he stolen his heart, and then Capt. Tim tries to steal Wander's heart. Sylvia pulls him off Wander and flings him to outside the bubble. Wander tries to make this up as a "love bite" but then comes to understand the point: that Capt. Tim is a "wild animal" who only wanted to destroy him. But still feeling attached to the creature, he plans to find him a home. He and Sylvia turn him in to Lord Hater, although the Watchdogs and Commander Peepers are fearful of him. Lord Hater doesn't seem to care, thinking he's the best pet ever. As Wander and Sylvia watch on from a window, Wander says, "You know what they say, Syliva, if you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. But if it comes back, tries to rip your face off, stabs you a bunch and then lays its eggs inside your chest, it wasn't meant to be." At the end, as Wander and Sylvia leave, a Watchdog 's scream can be heard. Wander asks Sylvia if they can vist sometime, and Sylvia replies, "Absolutly not." Transcript Songs *''My Best Buddy'' End Credits An animatic of Captain Tim sleeping next to a Watchdog and snoring for several seconds while a music box plays a lullaby. At the end, Captain Tim wakes up and snarls at the camera. Gallery Quotes Trivia *This episode is the series' first seasonal episode, first half-hour episode, and first special episode in general. *It was aired as part of Disney Channel's Monstober. *This is the first episode to not show an overview of a planet at the start, and to not take place on one. *Lord Hater and Peepers only appear as cameos in this episode. *No guitar strum or chord is heard when the title appears. This previously happened in "The Good Deed" and "The Prisoner". *According to Wander, he has always wanted to have a pet. *This episode shows Wander can knit. *First episode to use a unique font for the title card, as opposed to the usual bubble letter font. Continuity *First time Wander and Sylvia cry in real time. Previously they cried during a fantasy sequence in "The Egg". Errors *In the promo, when Wander is "walking" Captain Tim, they are running to the right, but in the actual episode they run to the left. This is possibly something to tease the audience before showing what actually happens. *Sometimes the timer doesn't count down by seconds, but by every 1 and six tenths of a second. *When Wander reaches into his hat to get Sleepy Weepy Beddy Bear, his head shadow doesn't disappear when he takes his hat off. *When the self-destruct sequence activates, the lights in the ship turn a dull olive color. However at some points, most noticeably during the song sequence, the lights are off and everything's its usual dark tone. *When Wander and Sylvia leave the ship, Sylvia still has her hunting gear on, but while they see Captain Tim wreck havoc on Lord Hater's ship at the end, Sylvia's hunting gear is taken off, but we don't know where she put it. *The bow Wander puts on Captain Tim permanently disappears after just one shot with it. *When Sylvia is about to use the escape pod escape pod, the background in the window isn't moving. *Shortly before My Best Buddy starts, a timer can be seen above Wander as he counts. However when he turns around and scolds Captain Tim for not finding a good hiding spot, the timer is missing and Captain Tim is in its place. It's possible that Captain Tim hid behind the timer and got rid of it at an unseen moment. *After Sylvia sees Wander still on the ship and tries to find a way out, the animation of the ship going away in the window is repeated. Allusions *When Wander said "Dinner is served, o captain, my captain!", he is saying the name of the metaphor poem by Walt Whitman. *When Sylvia is horrified due to thinking Wander got eaten by Captain Tim, she spins around on the floor running like Curly from The Three Stooges. * There are many references to the movie Aliens, including the acid that eats through the deck plates, Captain Tim's attacks, Sylvia finding a cargo loader when looking for a "biggerer blaster", and the "Get away from him" line. Sylvia's hunting uniform also bears resemblance to Vasquez's hunting uniform. * The "My Best Buddy" song is a sound-alike to the Beatles song "All You Need Is Love". * Captain Tim's speech just before getting attacked by the alien is a reference to Captain Kirk. Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater *Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers *Fred Tatasciore as Real Captain Tim, Captain Tim *Additional voices: Sam Riegel Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes